The present invention is directed toward an apparatus for destroying a tablet punch and more particularly, toward a machine with a cutting wheel that removes the tip of a tablet punch.
Tablets for use as drugs and for other pharmaceutical purposes are typically made by depositing a quantity of the medicinal powder into a die and compressing the powder. This is accomplished by lowering and raising a pair of punches onto the powdered material in the die. The punches are located on turrets that rotate about their respective vertical axis. Some punches have a recessed end portion so that the tablet will have a domed or beveled surface. The recessed portion of one or both of the punches frequently has some type of marking such as a letters, numbers, logos or other indicia thereon which information is transferred onto each tablet. The indicia may provide information concerning the type or dose of the medication or the manufacturer thereof.
The punches discussed above eventually do wear out and must be replaced. Furthermore, they are frequently replaced before they are worn when a particular medication is no longer being produced or when it is desired to change the indicia on the tablets. The Food and Drug Administration in the United States requires that the end portion or tip of each punch be ground or cut off before disposing of the same in order to ensure that the punches will not be improperly reused by others. Undoubtedly, regulatory agencies in other countries have similar requirements.
At present, a grinding wheel is used to grind the ends of each of the punches before they are disposed of. This is done manually by a worker holding the punch and forcing the tip thereof onto the surface of the grinding wheel. However, there are many problems, disadvantages, and safety issues involved in this procedure. Primarily, it is a time-consuming and tedious process as only one punch may be worked on at a time. There is also the possibility that the indicia may not be totally removed and that the punch is then reused. Even further, there is always the danger of injury to the worker who is manually grinding the tips with the grinding wheel.
Therefore, a safe and efficient process for grinding the ends of tablet punches before their disposal is needed.